Non Finis
by daffodeela
Summary: Sebenarnya, mereka sama-sama dikejar oleh sosok tak kasatmata. Hanya saja, korban pertama benar-benar sadar—yang kedua sama sekali tidak. For #TAKABURC. Blind collaboration with stillewolfie.


_Yang diingatnya saat itu hanyalah satu._

Dia berdiri di suatu ujung. Dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan, perlahan dirinya melangkah mundur sembari menatap sosok gelap di hadapannya. Tak pernah diketahuinya bahwa fakta yang terjadi saat ini mengatakan bahwa dirinya berada dalam bahaya.

Sosok tak dikenal mulai mendekatinya, menyeringai, lalu tertawa.

Manik hitam membulat seketika.

Sasuke Uchiha ingin berlari. Dia ingin kabur dari kenyataan ini. Namun sebelum dia memutarbalikkan keadaan, lehernya dicekal dan dia didorong paksa.

Sasuke berteriak.

Sosok tak dikenal kembali tertawa keras.

Yang terakhir dirasakannya saat itu adalah tubuhnya melayang di udara—melawan gravitasi dunia. Mata segelap malam membulat lebar dengan pupil mengecil, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ketika dia sudah di ambang batas, mendadak jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Dengan segenap kemampuan, perlahan kedua matanya mulai bergerak.

Kembali, ketakutan menghantuinya.

 _Dia … menyeringai._

Di detik selanjutnya, Sasuke terjatuh.

Dia tidak berteriak atau apa pun.

 _Karena saat itu, yang diingat hanyalah satu._

Senyuman janggal tanpa perasaan, yang ditujukan untuk dirinya seorang.

Teruntuk dirinya, Sang Uchiha Terakhir.

* * *

NON FINIS

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. We don't take any material advantage by writing this story.**

A blind collaboration between stillewolfie (as starter) and daffodilafy (as finisher).

 **Written for Takabur Challenge.**

AU — Alternate Universe.

* * *

 _"Sayang, lihat." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang istrinya yang tertuju pada jemari yang menempel pada cermin. Dari refleksi di cermin, Sasuke mendapati wajah Sakura diraut khawatir. "Ini ganjil."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Di antara jariku dan refleksinya tidak ada jarak." Sasuke menyipit. Kalaupun jarak yang Sakura maksud itu memang ada, pasti ukurannya kecil sekali. "Coba lihat jika aku melakukan ini di cermin yang kubawa," wanita itu merogoh tasnya setelah menyelipkan helaian merah muda yang lolos dari sanggul longgarnya ke balik telinga, meraih cermin dari sana, dan menempelkan jemari pada cerminnya, "ada jarak."_

 _Sasuke mengernyit, masih tak melihat apa bedanya ataupun memahami maksudnya. "Lantas kenapa?"_

 _Sakura membelakangi cermin besar itu dan mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke untuk melakukan hal serupa. Raut khawatirnya semakin mendalam._

 _"Kamar ini ... siapa yang memilih? Atau kau langsung diarahkan kemari tanpa memilih apa-apa?"_

 _"Ya." Sasuke terdiam. Dia baru sadar bahwa hal tersebut terasa janggal. Namun, dia tetap berperangai tenang agar psikis Sakura terkendali. "Mungkin karena penginapan ini penuh."_

 _Sakura menggeleng. Dia menggigit bibirnya sampai memutih. "Tidak, tidak. Ini mencurigakan."_

 _Sasuke bergeming. Dia memang merasakan atmosfer ganjil saat memasuki bangunan ini. Entah mengapa dia merasakan bahwa pihak-pihak di sini sudah memprediksikan kehadirannya dari jauh-jauh waktu. Yang paling aneh adalah saat pihak yang menjinjing barang bawaannya mengucap, "Selamat beristirahat, Tuan Uchiha," sebelum dia menutup pintu kamarnya. Padahal, Sasuke ingat dia tak menyebut nama belakangnya. Sakura pun sama. Dia tahu mengucap nama belakangnya pada orang asing sama saja dengan mengundang bahaya, dan Sakura pun sudah memahami hal tersebut sejak lama._

 _Dengan begitu, dia tahu dirinya harus waspada, tetapi merahasiakan hal tersebut dari Sakura. Namun, Sakura justru menemukan objek untuk dicurigai lainnya._

 _"Ada apa, Sakura?"_

 _"Cerminku adalah cermin yang sebenarnya. Sementara cermin ini," Sakura mengedikkan bahunya ke belakang, "adalah cermin dua arah. Dari sini memang terlihat seperti cermin, tapi di sisi lain akan terlihat seperti kaca transparan yang memperlihatkan apa pun kegiatan kita di sini." Sakura menelan salivanya sampai bersuara. Tangannya gemetar. "Sasuke, kurasa kita sedang dimata-matai."_

 _Keheningan menyekap keduanya. Sasuke membalik tubuh perlahan-lahan, sempat ditahan Sakura yang menggeleng ke arahnya. Dia menatap netra hijau istrinya dengan sorot meyakinkan, kemudian mengangguk, dan Sakura tak lagi menahannya. Sasuke menaruh atensi besar pada cermin itu, menatap balik pantulan berupa sosok pria bernetra sekelam malam dan warna rambutnya yang senada. Semakin diperhatikan, bayangannya tak lagi merefleksikan dirinya. Sasuke menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas, sampai tiba-tiba tersentak ketika ada raut keji yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Wajah yang jelas sekali bukan dirinya, bermata cokelat muda dan semerah darah dengan tiga pola serupa angka enam, menggunakan jubah hitam yang lebar. Sontak dia menarik tangan Sakura._

 _"Sakura, kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini."_

* * *

Bahana napas yang ditarik-lepas dalam interval pendek membumbung ke udara. Kakashi Hatake menggertakkan gigi dan meringis. Usaha besarnya untuk bergerak sesenyap rambatan bunyi dalam ruangan hampa terasa sia-sia. Terlepas dari suara asimilasi udara di hidungnya, suara seretan kaki Sasuke pada tanah pun terdengar begitu kentara. Pria itu tak sadarkan diri—Kakashi sempat menduga dia sudah mati, yang untungnya tidak—sehingga sistem gerak di tubuhnya disfungsi. Itulah penyebab Kakashi memberikan asistensi sebisanya, sekalipun beberapa bagian tubuhnya dilanda parahnya luka. Sempat dia menanggung Sasuke di punggung, tetapi dia pindahkan menjadi merangkul ketika tubuhnya tak sekuat sebelumnya.

Sejauh ini, berhasil kabur saja merupakan suatu kulminasi laba, sampai jika nanti kemampuannya untuk berlari dan bersembunyi berhasil sosok tak kasatmata itu lampaui. Dia harap kondisi terburuk itu tak akan menerjang baik dirinya maupun Sasuke saat ini. Karena jika dia tak berlari secepat angin, atau bersembunyi secerdik kancil, dirinya akan _mati_. Dan Sasuke … mungkin akan mengalami _hal yang jauh lebih buruk daripada mati_. Kakashi perlu berjuang lebih keras demi keselamatan keduanya, lantaran tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sama sekali.

"Sasuke, sadarlah," Kakashi setengah berbisik. "Kau berjanji pada istrimu akan kembali dengan selamat. Aku berjanji pada Sakura akan membawamu pulang dengan selamat. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke, dia sedang hamil!"

Tak ada tanggapan selain napas halus yang Sasuke alirkan.

Lengan Kakashi mulai terasa kram. Rahang bawahnya mengeras untuk menahan erangan. Sakit akibat serangan sebelumnya mulai terasa lagi. Lututnya mulai terasa goyah, tak sanggup untuk berlari lebih jauh. Paru-parunya pun sudah terasa seperti terbakar. Kombinasi nyeri dan histeria mampu membuat tenaga dalam tubuh menguap jauh lebih cepat.

Dia butuh istirahat sebelum tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan. Menyadari mereka pasti sedang dikejar, dia memindai lokasi yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon rindang dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Kakinya tak lagi berlari, melainkan berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Kerja tubuhnya difokuskan pada otak untuk saat ini.

Kakashi masih tak habis pikir, makhluk apa yang menyerang mereka tadi? Apa yang membuatnya tak kasatmata? Apa motivasi penyerangan itu? Kakashi dan Sasuke hanyalah orang biasa yang hendak melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota, mengambil jalan memutar ke pinggir hutan karena tengah kota sedang dilanda kerusuhan yang tak dia pahami apa sebabnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba angin berembus dengan kerasnya, sangat keras sampai mereka sama-sama mencium aura janggal. Embusan angin tersebut terasa seperti seseorang yang bergerak cepat sampai-sampai tampak tak kasatmata—tunggu, Kakashi baru menyadari hal tersebut. Sosok itu bukanlah sosok tak kasatmata, melainkan sosok yang bergerak sangat cepat. Dia ingat selalu ada embusan angin kencang sebelum sosok itu menahan tubuhnya, memukul tengkuknya sampai pandangannya memburam dan dia tak sanggup menjaga keseimbangan, tetapi cukup beruntung karena telinganya masih berfungsi. Dia sadar ketika dirinya diseret ke dalam suatu ruangan, tetapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Serangan yang dialaminya cukup sampai situ, tidak seperti Sasuke yang jauh lebih parah jika dia prediksikan dari suara penyerangan dan erangan yang terlepas dari mulutnya.

Saat Kakashi merasa sistem di tubuhnya mulai mendekati normal, dia menunggu sampai situasi bisa dinyatakan aman. Sang musuh tak bisa dilihat, maka suara senyaplah yang membuat dia berani bergerak, membopong Sasuke setelah melepas ikatan tubuhnya dari tiang, kemudian berlari kencang setelah menemukan jalan keluar. Kakashi merasa target utama penyerangan hanyalah Sasuke, dan dia menganggap bahwa sosok itu ceroboh karena mengabaikan eksistensinya.

Ada embusan angin kelewat kencang, _lagi_ , ditambah suara gesekan antardaun. Suara gesekan itu berputar-putar di dalam kepala Kakashi, entah karena hal tersebut membuat panik, atau memang suara itu yang berputar-putar di sekitarnya secara harfiah. Langkahnya terhenti. Dia tak bisa memungkiri tremor yang melanda lututnya. Rangkulannya pada Sasuke dipererat, dan pengeratan tersebut terasa tak berguna ketika ada serangan di perut yang membuatnya terpelanting keras dan refleks melepas pegangannya pada Sasuke.

Kakashi mencoba memberontak dari seretan, tapi gagal, karena tangan yang mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat. Dia melirik Sasuke yang terbaring dengan posisi tak nyaman di atas tanah, tersorot cahaya samar dari rembulan. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang menyeretnya.

Konklusinya benar, sosok itu nyatanya kasatmata, kecepatan bergeraklah yang membuatnya tidak. Sosok itu tampak aneh di mata Kakashi. Pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya berupa jubah hitam yang lebar, membuatnya tampak seperti seorang pendatang dari masa lalu. Sebagian kepalanya dililit perban. Kulitnya keriput. Dan atensi Kakashi terhentikan oleh benturan keras kepalanya pada pohon hingga telinganya berdenging.

Kerah kemeja Kakashi dicengkeram sampai kakinya tak menyentuh tanah. Dia tercekik. Kulit pohon menggesek punggungnya hingga pakaiannya sobek sedikit demi sedikit. Kakashi mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah sang musuh. Perban yang melilit sebagian kepalanya turut menutup sebelah mata. Bekas luka berbentuk silang melintang di dagunya. Kakashi mencoba melihat sebanyak mungkin agar bisa melapor pada pihak berwajib nanti—jika punya kesempatan.

"Kau hanya penghalang," ucap sosok itu dengan suara berat. "Tapi belum saatnya membunuhmu. Kau masih dibutuhkan."

Kakashi mengernyit tak paham. Dia ingin melawan, tetapi daya untuk berdiri pun tak punya. Tubuhnya masih tersandar pada pohon saat sosok itu mengitari pohon tersebut dan berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ditarik ke belakang melingkari pohon. Telapak tangannya yang dibuat saling tumpang-tindih itu ditusuk paku sampai tertanam pada pohon.

"AAARGH!"

Kali ini, sosok itu tak lagi ceroboh di mata Kakashi. Nyeri menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Paku yang menusuk telapak tangannya adalah paku berkarat. Dia menggigil membayangkan bila dirinya selamat, besar kemungkinan kedua tangannya harus diamputasi.

Sosok itu memangkas jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Dia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke dan membuat pria itu tercekik. Napas Sasuke terputus-putus dalam ketidaksadarannya. Sama dengan Kakashi, tubuhnya dibantingkan pada pohon terdekat. Kakashi meringis karena tahu rasa sakitnya. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dan menolong Sasuke, tetapi paku yang menusuk justru semakin menyakitinya.

"SADARLAH, SASUKE!" teriak Kakashi, diikuti oleh repetisi. Sosok itu tampak terganggu tetapi tetap mengabaikannya. "SASUKE!"

Sosok itu melepas jubah dan perban yang melilit kepala serta tangannya. Kakashi bergidik mendapati puluhan mata beriris merah yang tertanam di tangan kanan sepucat salju. Saat serangan awal, dia sempat berpikir bahwa sosok itu adalah makhluk mistis dan bukanlah manusia. Nyatanya, sosok itu adalah manusia yang berperawakan tidak manusiawi. Gerak-gerik melepas perban itu membuat Kakashi sadar bahwa sosok itu akan lebih serius menyiksa Sasuke sekarang.

"SASUKE!" teriak Kakashi lagi. "SADARLAH, SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Sasuke membuka matanya tepat sebelum sosok bertopeng hewan muncul secara tiba-tiba dan memukul kepala Kakashi keras-keras, membuat pria berambut perak itu kehilangan suaranya. Pandangannya yang masih memburam langsung tertuju pada sosok tua di hadapannya. Dia meringis ngeri mendapati puluhan mata yang tertanam di tangan kanannya. Napasnya tertahan saat menyadari kondisi Kakashi yang betul-betul kacau. Kepalanya semakin pening mencerna apa yang tengah dia hadapi. Belum lagi lehernya dilanda nyeri karena dicekik.

"Si-siapa kau?" Sasuke mencoba berbicara meskipun sulit. "A-apa y-yang kauingin-kan?"

Sosok yang masih menutup kedua matanya itu tertawa keji. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tenaganya tak cukup banyak. Dia memerhatikan wajah itu lekat-lekat dengan sorot penuh kebencian.

"Danzo Shimura," jawabnya dengan seringai. "Pernah dengar namaku, Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha?"

Kedua mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang netra berbeda warna. Cokelat muda dan semerah darah dengan tiga pola serupa angka enam. Sasuke tersentak atas apa yang masuk ke dalam retinanya dan memukul gendang telinganya.

* * *

 _"Jangan pernah sebut nama belakang kita jika bukan dalam keadaan mendesak. Jangan pernah."_

 _Sasuke bergeming mendengar penuturan dari kakaknya. Dia mendongak dan membalas tatapan sang kakak dengan sorot bingung. "Memangnya ada apa dengan "Uchiha"?"_

 _"Kau pernah dengar rumor soal Uchiha adalah penyihir?"_

 _Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Penyihir?"_

 _Itachi Uchiha mengembuskan napas panjang. "Klan kita memiliki sejarah yang sangat tragis, Sasuke." Dia duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke memahami tindakan tersebut, kakaknya hendak menceritakan sesuatu yang panjangnya akan membuat pegal jika dilakukan sambil berdiri. "Di sekitar abad enam belas, seseorang bernama Madara Uchiha melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis. Dia menginginkan kekuatan besar, dan dia mendapatkan sesuatu bernama_ sharingan _atas jawabannya._ Sharingan _adalah mata yang mampu menghadirkan kekuatan besar—entah seperti apa detilnya, tetapi jika disalahgunakan dapat menjadi sangat berbahaya. Warnanya semerah darah, memiliki tiga pola serupa angka enam. Sebagai pertukaran dari permintaan itu, keturunan Madara akan memiliki mata yang serupa. Sampai akhir hayatnya, Madara tak tahu bahwa itu merupakan hal yang merugikan._

 _"Dan di abad tujuh belas, kerugian itu baru terbukti._ Sharingan _dianggap klenik dan tidak manusiawi. Maka, semua orang yang memiliki_ sharingan _, yaitu Uchiha, dianggap penyihir. Baik yang memiliki_ sharingan _maupun tidak, semua Uchiha dieksekusi dengan sadis. Uchiha dinyatakan sebagai klan terkutuk, sehingga Uchiha yang tersisa memilih untuk mengubur identitas diri._

 _"Anehnya, jasad-jasad para Uchiha—terutama yang diketahui telah memiliki_ sharingan _—selalu kehilangan matanya. Setelah diselidiki ternyata oknum yang mencuri mata itu adalah seseorang bernama ...," Itachi terdiam sejenak, tampak sedang mengingat-ingat, "jika tak salah, Danzo Shimura. Kasus itu tak dibesar-besarkan. Danzo tak dianggap orang jahat karena kejahatannya dilakukan pada klan terkutuk. Bahkan banyak yang mengalihkan isu dengan mengutarakan bahwa mata itu diambil kembali oleh iblis."_

 _Sasuke menyeringai remeh. Kisah yang dilontarkan sang kakak terasa menggelitik. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kita bisa ada di sini?"_

 _"Kita adalah keturunan dari Uchiha yang mengubur identitasnya itu, Sasuke. Saat situasi mulai terkendali, mereka berani mengungkap identitas aslinya lagi. Itulah sebabnya kita ada di sini, sebagai Uchiha."_

 _"Eksekusi itu terjadi sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu, dan dari ceritamu dapat kusimpulkan bahwa situasi sekarang sudah cukup kondusif. Lantas, mengapa aku harus menyembunyikan nama Uchiha?"_

 _Itachi mendesah. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya sejenak. "Beberapa bulan terakhir, rumor itu tersebar lagi dan terbukti oleh beberapa orang yang_ sharingan _-nya aktif. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kau tidak dengar soal dua keluarga dari klan Uchiha dieksekusi bersamaan di tengah kota, Sasuke? Uchiha dianggap sebagai ancaman lagi sekarang. Jadi, jika masih ingin hidup lebih lama dengan aman, dengarkan kata-kataku. Jangan menganggap ini bodoh seperti hal lain yang kauanggap begitu atas apa yang kukatakan padamu."_

 _Sasuke terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata kakaknya. "Tunggu," ucapnya saat Itachi beranjak dari duduk. "Bagaimana dengan jasad dua keluarga itu? Apakah matanya hilang juga?"_

 _"Ya, tapi hanya pada orang-orang yang diketahui memiliki_ sharingan _."_

* * *

Danzo Shimura? _Sharingan_? Orang yang tengah mencekiknya ini tidak mungkin sosok yang diceritakan kakaknya dalam kisah sekitar seratus tahun lalu itu, bukan? Danzo yang berdiri di hadapannya sama sekali tidak tampak lebih tua dari satu abad. Itu tidak mungkin. Dan kalaupun iya, apa yang membuatnya masih hidup dengan perawakan yang tampak jauh lebih muda dari usia seharusnya?

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa puluhan mata yang tertanam di tangan Danzo adalah _sharingan_. Relevansi antara Danzo yang ada di dalam cerita kakaknya dan Danzo yang berdiri di hadapannya semakin kuat. Dia ingat perawakan sosok tak kasatmata—lebih seperti bayangan hitam—yang menyiksanya sebelum ini sama persis seperti Danzo. Dia ingat kekuatannya, kecepatannya. Apakah ini kekuatan besar dari _sharingan_ yang Itachi sebut-sebut dulu?

"Sejauh yang kuawasi, kau masih belum memiliki sharingan," ujar Danzo. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan dua mata yang ditanam di sana sudah tertutup rapat. "Dua mata ini sudah mati. Kau satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa. Aku membutuhkan _sharingan_ -mu untuk menggantikannya. Dengan adanya _sharingan_ -mu, aku bisa hidup lebih lama karena mencuri 'nyawa' yang kaumiliki."

Sasuke tersentak. Sejauh yang kuawasi, katanya? Sontak dia bergidik. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan nama Uchiha yang dikubur terdengar sia-sia sekarang. Dan Sasuke pun baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang menatapnya balik di cermin dua arah dalam penginapan waktu itu pun adalah Danzo, terbukti jelas dari karakteristik kedua matanya. Dan seseorang yang memanggilnya Uchiha waktu itu pun mungkin mengetahui nama belakangnya dari Danzo—yang entah dari mana mengetahui nama belakang aslinya.

Danzo menyeringai. "Mari kita coba aktifkan."

Kedua tangan Sasuke ditarik ke belakang pohon dan diikat kuat-kuat. Tali tambang itu menyusul melilit tubuhnya sampai pria itu kehilangan kuasa untuk bergerak. Danzo menjambak rambutnya dan memaksa Sasuke untuk melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sama-sama tengah dijambak seseorang bertopeng hewan. Tiba-tiba sebuah cambuk dipecut ke tubuh Kakashi hingga pria itu mengerang keras, dan diikuti oleh repetisi tak terhingga.

Gigi Sasuke menggertak. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak marah. Beberapa minggu setelah kakaknya bercerita, orangtua dan sang kakak pergi ke luar kota dan tak kembali lagi karena dieksekusi di sana. Semenjak saat itu, orangtua Kakashi yang mengurusnya, membantu menyembunyikan nama Uchiha dengan dokumen palsu bernama Sasuke Hatake. Dia menganggap Kakashi sebagai kakaknya sendiri dan salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan dirinya. Dia tak terima melihat Kakashi dibegitukan. Yang membuatnya lebih marah adalah ketidakberdayaannya untuk menolong Kakashi, setelah segala jasa yang keluarga Kakashi salurkan untuknya selama ini.

"Hentikan," ucap Sasuke dingin. Napasnya masih terputus-putus. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat diliputi emosi. Dia tak memahami apa kaitan di antara pengaktifan _sharingan_ dan dirinya yang dipaksa untuk melihat Kakashi disiksa. "Urusanmu hanya denganku! Jangan libatkan dia!" Namun, dia memahami bahwa semakin dirinya meminta untuk berhenti, semakin dahsyat pula siksaan yang Kakashi terima, meninggalkan Sasuke terlilit dilema.

Danzo menjambak rambutnya lagi dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Napas Sasuke yang memburu menerpa wajah berkulit tak kencang itu. Sasuke melempar tatapan penuh kebencian. Danzo hanya menyeringai seolah-olah mengejek Sasuke.

"Masih belum," kata Danzo. Sasuke yakin pria tua itu tidak sedang bicara dengannya. Kemudian dia dipaksa untuk melihat ke arah Kakashi lagi. "Masuk ke tahap terakhir."

Mata Sasuke membulat ketika mendapati ujung _revolver_ sudah menempel di pelipis Kakashi. Pelatuknya ditarik perlahan-lahan. "Tidak! Tidak!"

Kakashi menatapnya sendu. "Sasuke, aku—"

Suara letupan keras menggema. Peluru sudah tertanam di dalam kepala Kakashi. Sasuke berteriak dengan kencang. Kepalanya refleks tertunduk saat Danzo melepas jambakannya. Mata Sasuke membasah dan dia tersedu dalam diam.

"Masih belum," ucap Danzo lagi.

Sasuke sudah tak peduli. Hal lebih buruk apa yang bisa Danzo lakukan padanya?

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, apabila dia tidak membawamu kabur, aku akan mempertemukan kau dengan istrimu tadi." Tubuh Sasuke menegang lagi mendengarnya. "Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mewujudkannya sekarang."

Matanya membulat. Jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih keras daripada sebelumnya ketika mendengar suara benda yang diseret. Kian lama, Sasuke mendengar suara rintihan tertahan seorang wanita. Dia langsung mengangkat wajah setelah mengenal itu suara siapa. Sakura. Istrinya.

Dadanya terasa dipukul palu godam saat mendapati bahwa suara benda yang diseret itu berasal dari tubuh istrinya. Rambutnya dijambak. Gaun yang Sasuke ingat sepanjang mata kaki itu tersingkap sampai paha dengan kondisi tak utuh karena sobek di mana-mana. Tubuhnya dililit tali tambang yang tampak kencang, bahkan perut buncitnya juga. Mulutnya disumpal kain yang disimpul di belakang kepala. Wajah wanita itu lusuh dibasahi air mata. Mata hijaunya memancarkan rasa takut yang kentara.

Dari balik sumpalan mulutnya, Sasuke mendengar Sakura mengisakkan namanya. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat Sasuke semakin marah dan terluka. Dia menggigit bagian dalam mulut sampai asin dan kesat dari darah terkecap lidahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Hatinya bergetar karena rasa takut yang sudah mencapai titik maksimal.

"Kumohon," ucap Sasuke dengan suara tersekat. Harga diri yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi-tinggi sudah tak dia pedulikan lagi. Prioritasnya adalah keselamatan istri dan anaknya. "Jangan libatkan istriku. Ambil saja apa pun yang kaumau, tapi jangan istri dan anakku. Kumohon. _Kumohon_."

Umpan balik yang Sasuke terima dari permohonannya adalah dirinya yang dipaksa melihat Sakura dicambuk, dilukai ujung pisau secara perlahan, dan disentuh dengan tidak pantas. Pasrah yang sempat dirasakannya sontak melenyap. Amarah adalah satu-satunya pengontrol tubuhnya. Dia menyentak tubuh pada batang pohon di belakangnya sebagai upaya untuk melonggarkan lilitan tambang. Jika berhasil, dia akan segera membunuh Danzo menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bisa mengetahui kau seorang Uchiha melalui celah dari pernikahanmu. Istrimu tak pernah menggunakan nama Hatake dan tidak pernah mengungkap nama belakangnya. Kau pikir itu tak membuat orang-orang curiga?" Sentakan Sasuke pada batang pohon semakin mengencang. Danzo menyeringai. "Dia yang membuatmu terjebak di kondisi ini."

Atensi Sasuke kembali terfokus pada Sakura ketika dia mendengar rintihan yang jauh lebih menyayat hati daripada sebelumnya. Rintihan itu adalah kontaminasi representasi rasa sedih dan sakit yang diderita. Masih dengan napas yang memburu, dia mencari-cari penyebabnya. Air mata yang mengalir dari sudut kelopak netra Sakura tumpah semakin banyak dibanding sebelumnya.

Sasuke sekali lagi merasa tengah menginjak salah satu titik terendah dalam hidupnya ... ketika menyadari bahwa dia telah kehilangan dua orang yang disayanginya dalam jangka waktu satu jam. Bahkan, salah satunya belum pernah dia temui seumur hidup. Tangisan Sakura semakin kencang seiring dengan paha dalamnya yang terus dibasahi darah dan sakit luar biasa yang melanda perut serta sekitar pinggangnya. Stres yang dialaminya saat ini lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh nyawa di dalam rahimnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjaga anak kita. Ini sakit sekali, Sasuke. Sakit, sakit sekali," kalimat itulah yang Sasuke terjemahkan dari ucapan tak koheren dari bibir Sakura yang dibekap. Dia menggeleng. Ini bukan salah Sakura. Sama sekali bukan.

Sasuke kembali ke kondisi saat pertama kali mendapati peluru menerobos pelipis Kakashi. Namun, kali ini lebih parah. Dia bahkan tak repot-repot berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sedu dari tangisnya. Diikuti oleh lengkingan tangis Sakura yang semakin membebaninya. Dia memejam matanya rapat-rapat. Air yang membasahi jadi terasa panas dan perih. Sasuke mengerang di tengah seduannya. Hal tersebut membuat Danzo menjambak Sasuke lagi dan memaksa membuka kelopak matanya.

Danzo terkekeh keji. "Memang pemberian iblis. Hanya bisa aktif setelah pemilik membenci sesuatu dengan begitu besarnya."

Kepala Sasuke kembali tertunduk dalam-dalam. Dia tak peduli tentang kata-kata Danzo yang mengindikasikan bahwa _sharingan_ sudah aktif. Dia bahkan tak pernah menginginkan mata itu, terlebih mata itulah yang membuatnya menginjak kondisi ini. Yang mengisi otaknya hanyalah jika dia ingin melakukan satu hal saja di dunia, itu adalah membalaskan dendamnya pada Danzo dengan melakukan penyiksaan yang sama dengan yang pria tua itu lakukan pada orang-orang yang disayanginya, namun berintensitas ratusan kali lipat dari yang sudah dilakukan. Membunuhnya pelan-pelan adalah tawaran yang paling menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidak berguna lagi."

"AAAARGH!" Sasuke merasakan benda tajam menembus jantungnya. Sistem tubuhnya mulai melumpuh perlahan-lahan. Dari napas yang sulit, pandangan yang memburam, dan lidah yang kebas. Indra peraba dan pendengarannya adalah hal terakhir yang berfungsi dengan baik. Dia merasakan jari-jari Danzo menekan kelopak matanya dan mendengar teriakan pilu Sakura yang membahana sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Pada akhirnya, ini hanyalah kumpulan kisah yang tidak selesai.

Tentang Sakura yang tak mampu menyelesaikan tahap kehamilannya.

Tentang Kakashi yang tak menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Dan tentang Sasuke yang bahkan tak sempat menyelesaikan rencana balas dendamnya.

* * *

 **Keterangan** :

Setting yang diambil di sini adalah negara barat di tahun 1800-an. Pada abad pertengahan sampai abad 18, praktik sihir dianggap kejam dan mengancam, sehingga siapa pun yang dianggap atau dituduh penyihir akan dieksekusi mati, terlebih jika dia tak bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan penyihir. (CMIIW)

* * *

 **A/n** :

Ha. Hahahaha. Akhirnya kelar setelah meratapi genre yang sudah ditentukan mystery/suspense dari starting wave fanfiksi ini. Tbh saya kesulitan karena baca kedua genre itu pun jarang. Banget. Jadi yaah ini nulisnya betul-betul penuh usaha :') terima kasih untuk Rin dan Dhani selaku penyelenggara challenge ini! Terima kasih untuk stillewolfie-san yang membuat saya mengeksplor genre yang belum pernah saya tulis sebelumnya. Semoga finishing wave dari saya setidaknya mendekati ekspektasi atau tidak mengecewakan :')) salam kenal! Daan makasih untuk malaycadh Rin yang kasih perpanjangan waktu sehari :')) tanpamu fanfiksi ini hanya akan gugur sebelum perang usai :') /apah

Oh, iya. Saya gak yakin finishing wave ini sudah sesuai dengan persepsi stillewolfie-san. Soalnya di starting ada beberapa misteri dan hal yang ambigu. Jadi saya lanjut senangkepnya saya aja. I hope you don't mind hehe. Terlebih atas tokoh yang saya tambahin di sini :'D dan ada beberapa kata yang saya cut biar jumlah words-nya tidak melewati batas dari challenge.

Tbh saya ngerasa alurnya melambung terlalu jauh lol tapi gimana lagi cuma itu yang kepikiran. Ini malah ada slight western, supernatural, sama tragedy ya kayaknya /dzig. Btw, alasan saya gak kasih lokasi spesifik di fic ini adalah nama mereka yang sama sekali tidak ada barat-baratnya dan agak ragu kalo sebut negara tertentu. Jadi anggap aja ini universe khayalan yang termasuk ke dalam negara barat biar lebih sreg ._.

Sepertinya saya udah kebanyakan ngebacot. Ya udah. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
